Shining star
by blacksmoon
Summary: “I can’t imagine my life without you Lily. I can’t imagine me spending it with someone else. It’s always been you. You’re my shining star. My love. My life.”


Shining Star

**Pairings:** Lily/James

**Warnings: **language

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** "_I can't imagine my life without you Lily. I can't imagine me spending it with someone else. It's always been you. You're my shining star. My love. My life."_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters but the idea is mine and only mine.

If you like this story leave reviews, okay? I'll be eternally grateful. Enjoy the story!

000000

"Why don't you just ask her?', suggested Sirius Black.

James Potter banged his head against the decorated wall and groaned. "I can't 'just ask her', Pads! It's complicated. We had 'The Fight'."

Sirius rolled his black eyes and shook his head. "You're a hopeless case James."

James raised one dark eyebrow at his best friend. "Thanks Sirius. You've encouraged me."

Sirius grinned at him. "I'm trying."

James glanced at his girlfriend. Lily Evans was dancing with some blonde guy and laughing. She looked especially nice that night. After all, it was Christmas. She wore a long strapless green dress that accented her emerald eyes. James thought that she had never looked more beautiful.

"Ok, Prongs, mate, spacing out on me.", Sirius' voice brought him back to reality.

"Hm? Oh. Sorry Padfoot.", James muttered and frowned at Lily's companion. The guy was leaning too close for James' taste.

"Please, just _GO!_", Sirius pushed him towards the dance floor.

James smiled at the blonde fellow, while Lily frowned. "Would you mind terribly if I interrupted?", black-haired boy asked with fake politeness.

"Yes, I would…", protested the guy, but James shoved him off( hard, mind you) and took Lily's hand in his. They started dancing.

"What was all that about?", Lily hissed, glaring at her boyfriend.

James smiled. "I got jealous.", he said softly, his brown eyes sparkling.

Lily laughed. "My, my… Aren't you a possessive little thing, Mr. Potter?", the red-haired girl joked.

James tightened his grip on Lily's waist. "I've chased you for 5 bloody years, Ms. Evans. Since I was 12. I have every right to be possessive.", he whispered harshly.

Lily tensed in his arms. "Oh really?", she replied and backed away.

A smirk formed on James' face. "Really.", he answered sarcastically.

Lily blinked and sighed. "Fine James. Whatever.", she said disappointedly and walked away.

"Lily… Lily… Fuck!", shouted James and a few people turned around to look at him. He raked a hand through his messy hair and looked at Sirius who mouthed 'What happened?'.

James shook his head sadly and headed for the gardens.

0000000000

James sighed in frustration and threw a pebble into the air. "Fuck", he whispered.

"Fuck what?", a warm voice asked.

James' Quidditch reflexes kicked in and he turned around quickly. Lily cocked her head to the right and smirked at him.

"Umm… N- Nothing.", James stuttered.

Lily sat down next to James. "If you say so…"

They sat in complete silence for a few moments. James scowled at her. "Why are you here? I thought that you were mad at me?"

Lily chuckled. "I know that it sounds bizarre, but… I couldn't possibly get mad at you, sweetie."

James' mouth turned up into a relieved smile. "Really?"

Lily rolled her eyes and laughed. "Really. Geez.", she ruffled her boyfriend's hair.

"Hey, don't touch the hair, lady!"

Lily stuck her tongue at him and it was James' turn to laugh. He leaned forward and kissed Lily on the lips. She smiled into the kiss.

"Marry me.", he murmured, not opening his eyes.

Lily's head shot back. She looked as though someone had told her that James would never again hex Snape. "What?", she asked hastily.

"Marry me. I love you Lils. I will always love you. I want you to be my wife. I want to have ten children with you."

Lily laughed nervously. "Ten? Isn't that a bit much?"

James reached out tentatively and brushed his knuckles over Lily's soft cheek. "Doesn't matter. I want you to be mine forever. No", he sighed when he saw the look on his girlfriend's face. "I'm not drunk. I didn't take Gillyweed or what-so-ever. My perfect dream always consisted of you, kids, white picket fence and… a dog. And when I say dog, I mean Sirius."

Lily elevated her eyebrows. "We can't get rid of him, can we?"

"Nah, I suppose not.", James gave her a dazzling smile. "He's always there, lurking about…"

"He's not _lurking_ _about_. Merlin James."

"Just saying."

Lily took James' strong hand in hers. "Jamie, honey, why do you want to marry me?"

James frowned. "What kind of question is that? I just told you why!"

Lily blushed and looked away. "I want to hear it again.", she said in silky voice.

James grinned. "Well… I love you, first of all. Second, you're the most generous, the most amazing girl in the world. You have a good heart. A beautiful soul. You're always willing to help anyone. Even Peter and he's an idiot."

"James!"

"Ok… Let's pretend I've never said that. You're the best person I've ever known. You're always there for me. You're the only one who can make me cry." Lily laughed at this statement, but James continued. "You're always there to cheer me up, to listen if I'm angry or sad. To give me an advice, to stop me from hexing that slimy git Snivellus. Lily, I'd give my life for you. That's how much I love you. I'd go to heavens and back, just for you."

A silent tear rolled down Lily's cheek, but she was still smiling.

"I can't imagine my life without you Lily. I can't imagine me spending it with someone else. It's always been you. You're my shining star. My love. My life. And all of this sounded rather pathetic.", James blinked back his own tears and beamed.

Lily hit him on the arm gently. "You really know how to ruin the moment.", she giggled.

"Yeah, well… Ta-dam! And let's be honest, ok? You're with me. That's got to be saying something, right?", James grinned cockily.

"You do have a point. Ok, James. Then, my answer is… yes."

"Yes?", James said enthusiastically.

Lily nodded. James jumped to his feet and pulled his wife-to-be with him. He picked Lily up and swirled her around. The red-haired girl laughed happily.

A bright shining star in the sky above announced a new beginning for the young couple.

-Fin-


End file.
